


【灵魂侵蚀】【吉尔×蓝斯/ABO】运气

by Sai610288057



Category: Sanctify - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai610288057/pseuds/Sai610288057
Summary: 为肉而肉的滴滴滴前几天微博看到的机场偶遇梗。





	【灵魂侵蚀】【吉尔×蓝斯/ABO】运气

**Author's Note:**

> 52生日快乐！

蓝斯觉得，他今天的运气真是糟糕透了。

浴缸里，水龙头被开到最大，哗哗的水声盖住了沉重的呼吸。还没等水放满，他就跨进浴缸，企图用冷水缓解身体里的燥热。因为情欲而滚烫的皮肤靠上冰冷瓷砖，那一丝冷意并没有起到什么作用，反而让心中的渴望更加激烈地沸腾开来。

蓝斯仰起头，长长地嘘出一口气，极力让自己放松下来，然后伸手从旁边的架子上挤了一点沐浴露，动作生涩地探到后面的穴口，插入两根手指。在发情期的影响下，他进入得并不太艰难，如果不是在水里，那处肯定已经被分泌的体液打湿成黏糊糊的一片。

他小口小口地喘着气，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，手上的动作全凭本能，一边按压着肠壁，一边往更深处探进去，另一只手握住前面挺立的阴茎上下撸动。前后两边一同动作，本无处宣泄的欲望一时间找到了突破口，直窜上脑门，舒服得他一抖。

从今天早上起，就没有一件事情顺利过。起床准备冲澡的时候发现热水器坏了，点了一份午餐外送，发现少给一包蘸料。然后就是借到了警局的电话，说是爱丁堡有一个案子，希望他前往协助调查。于是他来到机场，对方为他准备好了机票，可是外面突然大雾，原本预定十点起飞的航班到了十二点，还没有确定下起飞时间。刚刚来的通知说，看情况要等到第二天的早上。

从刚才到机场开始，蓝斯就觉得头疼得厉害。本想在航空公司安排的酒店里休息一晚上，然后第二天再出发，但到了酒店前台的服务生告诉他，房间已经客满。正当蓝斯准备认命再去找航空公司换一间酒店的时候，旁边正在办理入住的金发男子说，他订走了最后一间双人间，但是只有一个人，如果不介意的话可以凑合一晚上。

这位名叫吉尔伯特的人，这大概是这一整天唯一遇到的好事了。蓝斯欣然应允，他现在只想快点回到房间休息。但是霉运并没有在这时候结束，更加糟糕的事情现在才刚刚开始。

他躺到床上没多久，就感到自己小腹传来一股异常的燥热，并且愈演愈烈，没多久就已经烧到让人无法忍受的地步。作为一个Omega，蓝斯知道一定是发情期又提前了，更加糟糕的是，他没有带抑制剂。在支开吉尔伯特帮他去买药之后，蓝斯立刻来到卫生间把门反锁，希望在对方回来之前，先自己解决一下，避免等会儿过于狼狈。

肠壁里的软肉热情地包裹着进去的两根手指，浴缸里的水也顺着流进去些许，水流过内壁，更加让人难耐。蓝斯压抑着本能的呻吟，他心里一边咒骂着自己没出息的身体，一边又被欲望侵扰，不得不把自己送得更深。手指模仿着抽插时的动作进出了几下，可是他觉得还不够，远远不够，欲望就好像深渊，有无数只手想把他往深不见底的地方拽过去。

酒店的床头柜上备有一个小巧的跳蛋，这时候成了发情中的Omega最好的帮手。类似的小东西曾经也伴他度过几个难熬的发情期，所以蓝斯并不怎么排斥。但是以前那都是在自己家里的床上，绝对安全的空间。现在虽说没有旁人，卫生间的门也已经牢牢锁上，但是陌生的环境依然让他有些顾虑。

越来越强烈的欲望让他没有时间犹豫，蓝斯知道就凭自己的手指并不能解决问题。他撕开包装纸，按下开关，震动的酥麻像触电一般从掌心传遍全身，他又沉沉地呼出一口气，把那枚小东西往自己的后穴送去。穴口在接触到那震动小球的一瞬间就开始反射性的收缩，邀请一般地把跳蛋给吞了进去。

尽管震动并不算太强烈，但是对于一个发情的Omega来说依然是具有足够诱惑力的刺激，蓝斯死死咬着嘴唇，不想让半分呻吟流出。他闭上双眼，眉头紧蹙，好像这样就可以让自己置身于另外一个世界，不用再面对狼狈不堪的自己。

可身体却无法抑制地变得更加兴奋起来，阴茎在快感的刺激的下肿胀到极致，领口处吐露出一点汁液，看着还有些颤抖，可怜巴巴得翘得老高。蓝斯腾出一只手来把它握住，上下套弄。另一只依然在后穴里，把跳蛋往更深的地方送去。前列腺的位置并不算太难找，当蓝斯把那个震动的小球递上最要命的一点时，瞬间高涨的快感让他蜷缩起身体，从喉咙深处发出一声近乎嘶吼的呜咽。

他因为紧绷而颤抖，手指无力地滑出，只留那个小玩具贴在他身体里最要命的点上忠实地工作着。铺天盖地的快感席卷而来，把他身体打了个通透。蓝斯依然努力让自己握着性器揉了两把，很快便射出了一股白灼的精液，在水中消散开来。随着高潮的倒来一股快感直冲上脑门，他的眼前模糊一片，意识也逐渐离着远去，竟靠着浴缸边昏了过去。

*

吉尔伯特在走廊上就感觉到了事情恐怕有些不对。随着他的距离房间越来越近，空气中Omega信息素的味道已经浓到无法忽视的地步，房间里的人大概已经进入到了深度发情的状态。

打开房门，浴室的门紧闭着，还上了锁，他敲门叫唤着对方的名字，并没有得到任何的回应，吉尔心里开始焦急起来，不祥的预感更加强烈。好不容易喊酒店的工作人员打开卫生间的门锁，他就看到全身赤裸的蓝斯歪倒在浴缸里，已经失去了意识。

“蓝斯……？”吉尔试探性地摇了摇对方的肩膀，手心触碰到的皮肤滚烫，对方似乎轻轻皱了一下眉，除此以外并没有任何回应。他只得把人从水里给捞出来，扯过一条围巾草草擦过身体，裹着放到了床上。

那人胸口两道伤疤状的巨大胎记极具冲力地映入眼底，吉尔觉得自己的心脏一抽，几乎喘不过气来。他伸手轻而缓慢地描摹出胎记的形状，指尖不住地颤抖。他拉过毛巾给蓝斯盖上，捏紧了拳头又深呼吸几口，才勉强平复了心情。

这时候吉尔才注意到，耳边一直有轻微的“嗡嗡”的声响。他循着声音，找到了那颗被藏在后穴里的跳蛋。虽然那个小东西依然在忠实的工作着，但是看起来并没有给发情中的主人带来任何慰藉。吉尔拉着后面的线，把东西扯出了蓝斯的身体，后者因为突如其来的刺激猛得一颤，甚至发出了一丝微弱的呻吟。

那圆形的小东西上带着他的体液，看得吉尔不由地咽了一口唾沫。老实说他的忍耐几乎已经到了极限。这样高浓度的信息素对Alpha来说简直是一种煎熬，更何况那是属于蓝斯的气味，他无比怀念，又无比熟悉，是有点类似威士忌的酒气，香甜而泠冽。

想到这里，吉尔像是不想错过一般，又闭上眼，深吸了一口气。然后又强忍住本能的冲动，花了两三秒时间平复了一下呼吸，取过刚刚买来的抑制剂，倒水给蓝斯喂了两片下去。

抑制剂的起效时间是3-5分钟，可时间过去了很久，周遭的信息素气味没有丝毫的减弱，反而有越来越浓的趋势。他又探了探蓝斯额头的温度，指尖传来的滚烫温度让他分不清这是欲望带来的情热，还是有些发烧。而后者经常会导致抑制剂的失效，所以看起来蓝斯大概率是有些低烧。

根据眼下的情况来看，多半就是这个人不规律的生活作息以及饮食习惯导致身体有些虚弱，发情期又会让抵抗力下降，容易发烧，最终使抑制剂失效。吉尔在认清现状以后，担心之余内心竟然有一些欣喜。这意味的要帮蓝斯度过这个难熬的发情期，自己出手帮他一把是最佳的选择。

不过在蓝斯醒过来之前，吉尔并不想做出可能伤害他的事情。一番挣扎之后，他终于还是伸出手，在浴巾底下找到了蓝斯挺立起来的阴茎，握在手中上下撸动。蓝斯的呼吸逐渐平缓，吉尔知道自己的动作应该是起到了一定作用。

但是这样还不够，如果没有更加强烈的刺激，发情期中的Omega根本不可能得到释放。吉尔只犹豫了一秒，就俯身下去，把蓝斯挺立的阴茎整个含在了口中。对方不自觉的发出一声舒服的呜咽，轻得几不可闻，眉间的褶皱似乎都舒缓了不少。吉尔便一手揉搓着囊袋，舌尖碾过顶上的穴口。

被欲望灼烧的身体终于得到一丝慰藉，也让蓝斯从昏迷中逐渐醒来。起初他的意识还模模糊糊的，分不清自己在那儿，只觉得被一股熟悉的Alpha信息素包裹其中，味道是雨后泥土的清香，让人不由地放松了紧绷的神经。

他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看到一个金发的男人正埋在自己的腿间，把他的性器含在口中，上下吞吐着。性器被温热湿润的口腔包裹其中的触感窜上大脑皮层，意识迅速回拢，惊得他猛一个颤抖。

“醒了？”

“你……”蓝斯张了张嘴，眼前的场景信息量太大，一时间他竟然无法作出反应。头疼并没有缓解，清醒过来之后那叫人发疯的欲望依然深深地纠缠着他。脑子里如同浆糊一般，简直失去了思考能力。

吉尔终于停下了手里的动作，坐直了身体，用手背擦了擦溢出嘴角的体液。见蓝斯的失焦的瞳孔又逐渐聚集起一点光亮，这才开口道，“不好意思，我回来的时候就看到你晕倒在浴室里，喂了抑制剂，但是好像并没有效果。感觉你的情况不太好，我帮你解决一下。”

蓝斯现在的样子足够狼狈，全身赤裸的躺在床上，仅有一条浴巾聊胜于无地盖在肚子上。而对面的人从上到下穿得好好地，这更加让他难堪。他花了些时间理清思路，扯过浴巾盖上关键部位，挣扎着想要起身再次走进浴室，“真的……非常抱歉……接下来我自己……”

话还没有说完，他的手臂一软，撑起一半的身体跌落回床上，又一阵情欲涌上，带着强烈的眩晕感，让他半天缓不过气。吉尔伯特有意识地释放出一点Alpha的信息素，企图让对方好受一点，“我现在受你得影响，也并不太好受……”他咳嗽一声，偏过头，目光从蓝斯的身上移开，“不如我们一起解决一下。”

虽然从来没有过和一个Alpha去解决自己发情期的经历，但是从目前的状况来看，选择这个第一次见面的陌生室友应该是最最简单直接的方式。另外他也明白一个Alpha在自己信息素的刺激下是多么的难受，能坚持住没有直接动手已经是非常了不起的一件事情，也许就是因为这一点，让蓝斯对眼前的陌生人有了莫名的好感和信任，更何况是自己害得对方陷入了这样的境地。

蓝斯用残存不多的理性分析了一下现在的情况，决定接受眼前这人的建议，他长长吁出一口气，像是下定了决心一般开口道，“不要标记。”

“当然。”这次终于得到了对方的许可，吉尔心跳如擂鼓，开口的声音竟然有些沙哑。他欲盖弥彰地咳嗽了几下，小心翼翼地再次握住蓝斯挺立的性器。

在清醒的状态下被人抓住要害的感觉并不太好，蓝斯强忍住向后躲闪的冲动，任由对方的双手在自己身上动作。刚才取出的跳蛋就在床头，这时候又被吉尔重新打开，送回到了蓝斯体内。明明是同一个东西，被捏在另一个人手中时，带来的快感不知道比刚才自己弄要强烈多少倍。

尽管手上的动作足够情色，可两人都尽量避开与对方的目光接触，似乎这样就可以缓解尴尬的情绪。最后大概是为了方便行事，蓝斯被吉尔摆成了一个跪趴的姿势。他把脸埋进双臂，尽管姿势有些羞耻，但这样似乎可以让自己轻松隐去所有的表情，不被对方觉察分毫了。

吉尔为了不让对方难受，在跳蛋上涂满了润滑才插进去，可那东西似乎也没什么必要。甬道里已经湿成黏腻的一片，蓝斯可以清晰感觉到，有肠液从被手指撑开的穴口流出，滑过敏感的大腿根部，又滴落到床单上。

羞耻感让他又全身紧绷，后穴也跟着死死咬住吉尔的手指。敏感的指腹传来高热湿滑的触感，吉尔想象了一下如果自己进到这个地方该是多么畅快，胯间的性器又涨大了几分。

没有一个Alpha可以在这样高浓度的Omega信息素中保持镇定，更何况眼前这个陷入情欲的Omega是蓝斯。吉尔觉得自己能忍到现在已经是个奇迹。他又伸进去一根手指，在后面草草搅动了几下，确认不会受伤之后，便开始进入正题。

已经完全勃起的性器顺着股缝抵上穴口，吉尔并没有磨蹭，一口气捅到最深处。本来放松的穴肉因为异物的入侵本能地收紧，绞得他倒吸一口凉气。但吉尔没有去催促蓝斯，只是保持了几秒钟的停顿，给两人一点缓过神来的时间。

后穴被填满的感觉实在太过充实。蓝斯把脸埋进枕头里，长长叹了口气，尽可能的让自己去习惯后面那根粗大滚烫的东西。

吉尔把他虚虚地拢在怀中，一手抚摸过那人光滑的脊背，另一手准确地捉住了挺立的乳首，轻轻掐了一把。怀里的人一震，但是并没有反抗，他这才放心大胆的开始对着那两个小点发起进攻，按压搓揉。直到后穴恢复到放松的状态。

吉尔开始缓慢地抽送，阴茎被灼热的内壁包裹其中，感觉舒服到极点又无比怀念。吉尔觉得心里吊着的那根弦又勒得他生疼。他甚至开始怀疑自己现在究竟在干什么，到底该怎么办。一阵烦躁涌上心头，又被情欲催化成一次次猛烈的撞击。

勃起的性器破开敏感的肠壁，来来回回地摩擦。疼痛与瘙痒混着一浪高过一浪的快感，把蓝斯打得七零八落。他起初死死咬住嘴唇，不让自己发出一丁点儿的声音。可没多久就觉得有些缺氧，只得沉重地大口喘气。

大腿内侧的肌肉因为快感而抽搐，汗水打湿了蓝斯的卷发，一绺一绺地贴在侧脸。吉尔侧过头，企图看到一点对方的表情，却被曲起的手臂档得严严实实。在一次动作中，偶尔擦过了连列腺的位置，这才抵挡不住激烈的性爱，从齿缝间漏出一丝细碎的呜咽。

吉尔一个挺腰，朝着刚刚发现的那个地方准确地顶了过去，下来的抽插也尽数送往那处，可蓝斯却干脆一口咬上了自己的手腕，堵住所有呻吟，房间里只剩下两具赤裸的身体发出的撞击声，混着沉重的喘息，显得格外安静。

随着抽插的动作越来越快，蓝斯觉得自己快被顶了个对穿。羞耻，荒唐，这些情绪占据着残存的理智，可身体却不自觉地迎合，本能让他根本不想拒绝，只想要求更多。猛烈的快感对他来说成了一种煎熬。他伸手握住自己的性器，希望快一点得到解放。

高潮来临的那一刻，蓝斯浑身颤抖着张开嘴，却没有发出一丁点的声音。吉尔也跟着抽出了性器，伸手撸了几下，尽数射在了蓝斯的后腰。

蓝斯摊倒在床上，没有动作。发情期的情潮已经褪去，可他全身无力，连动一根手指的力气都没有。他听到吉尔伯特问他有没有事，在他轻轻摇头过后，对方还伸手探了探他的额头。大概是确认了并无大碍，便走进浴室洗澡清理自己。

伴着哗哗的水声，蓝斯竟然睡了过去。梦里他又见到了熟悉的两个少年，牵手奔跑在一片无人的草原，两人的脸上挂着发自内心的快乐笑容。可梦里的他，心底却抑制不住地无比哀伤。

再次惊醒过来的时候，其实并没有过去太久，这是那人已经离开了房间。屋里还残存着一点信息素的气味，到处都有昨天激烈性爱的痕迹。蓝斯闭上眼，一阵泥土清香涌入鼻腔。他到没有为对方的不告而别感到有什么不妥，反而不用因为面对彼此而尴尬，感到松了口气。

直到快要天亮，蓝斯才把自己收拾成可以见人的样子，出门到了机场。大雾已经散去，金色的太阳从云层中升起，他带着浓重的黑眼圈登上了飞机，再也没有见到昨天和他度过了荒唐无比的一晚上的，那个名叫吉尔伯特的金发Alpha。

再也不要见到，也没有什么不好的，他想。

END


End file.
